


Three Times Sam Tyler Was Onanistic

by AngeRabbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Onanism, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what the title suggests, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Sam Tyler Was Onanistic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 12/01/2008.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** LOM and all its characters are the love-bitches of Kudos and the BBC. Until I rescue them and chain them to my bedpost. Yes, all of them  except maybe Phyllis as she's a little scary.

The first time Sam wanked himself off in 1973, Annie featured heavily in his fantasies. He always liked to shut his eyes and trust in his thoughts to steer him in the necessary direction to full satisfaction, and so laid back on his cot, cock in hand and let his internal visual dialogue take over.

His imagination showed him a naked Annie, standing in half a seashell of some description, as incandescent and translucent as her skin; long hair blowing across her breasts, obscuring her nipples. She wore a demure expression on her face as she looked up at him through heavily-lidded eyes, one hand draped between her legs to preserve her modesty. Sam was but a poor sailor boy; looking on in awe from the shoreline, captivated by her beauty. 

And then Annie had begun to sing. Her soft, pink mouth had slowly opened and the most glorious noise issued forth; sailor Sam began to sway in time, eyes closed, arms swaying in ecstasy. Overcome by the haunting melody, he threw himself into the water, swimming furiously to reach Annie; her eyes wide and dangerous, beckoning him on as she sang. Sailor Sam reached her shell; pulling himself over the scalloped edge, he stood tall and grasping Annie's shoulders, covered her mouth with his own – and opened his eyes as he felt his cock jerking in his hand, spilling his seed.

********

The next time Sam treated _Little Sammy_ to a five-knuckle test-drive, he was in the cubicles at work. After a particularly intense conversation with the Guv, Sam retreated to the men's room to staunch the blood flowing from his cut lip.

Lifting his shirt as he stood before the mirror, he ran his fingers over the purple blossom already spreading across his stomach. The tickling action made him shudder, and the familiar tautening of his abdominal muscles led to the usual answering call from his groin. A good discussion with Gene always turned him on, but he knew there was only one way to dispense with the feeling.

Fleeing into a cubicle, Sam locked the door and leant with his back against it as he unzipped his trousers. As he started to stroke his cock to full hardness, Sam imagined himself standing over a prone DI Hunt, having just pummelled him into the floor. 

In his mind Gene whimpered and looked up at Sam, begging not to be hit again. “You're too strong for me, Sam. I'm sorry I ever tried to take you on.”

Sam hissed and thumbed over the end of his cock, rubbing in the pre-come now leaking from the end as he imagined a cowering, battered Hunt pleading to be let up off the floor. “Please Sam – I mean, DCI Tyler. I promise I'll never disobey a direct order again.” DCI-Sam looked down, sneering as he straddled his deputy. 'Don't forget who's the boss, Hunt. Tell me and I'll let you get up off the floor.”

“You – you're the boss, Sir.” As these words were spoken by submissive-Gene, Sam bit down on his free hand, stopping himself from yelling out as he felt his climax rise and consume his very soul.

********

Standing in the shower, one hand supporting himself against the wall, the other on his cock, Sam pulled and twisted at his erection. The water rained over him, running off his eyelashes and down his face, falling in rivulets. Hair plastered to his forehead, his supporting arm fully braced against the tiles, he wanked with a furious and determined motion, listening to the voice he heard in his head, which urged him ever closer to his orgasmic precipice. Eyes screwed shut, he was no longer visualising, just taking note of the sounds.

The dulcet tones of Gene Hunt continued to reverberate. “Come on, yer dirty little fucker. I can just see you there, tugging yourself off in your shower. I want to see yer shoot yer load all over those pristine white tiles, see yer come drippin' down the wall. Pullin' yer cock because what yer really want to do is shove it up my arse and yer not brave enough to try. Yer want to 'ave my tight ring squeezin' yer, while yer reach round and grab 'old of my 'uge cock and pull me off. Yer want to see me beg yer to pound me 'arder, while my cock spits all over yer 'and.”

Sam tipped back his head and yelped, no longer in control of his rhythm. He was pulling harder and faster, face contorting in pleasure as the dirty-talking Gene continued to ring in his ears.

“I want yer to shout my name when yer come. I want yer to imagine pounding my gorgeous arse into the ground, imagine me bucking underneath yer, both of us sweating and grunting. I want yer to imagine pulling out of my tight 'ole and shooting yer spunk all over my arse.” Sam's moans and whines had reached a crescendo as he bucked forward, his final thrusts erratic as he came as he never imagined he could; hard, almost painfully, shouting “Uuuuh...Gene!...ohhhh” at the peak of its intensity.

Sam slumped forward against the wall, panting, exhausted. The water continued to fall over his body, splashing the floor, as the shower curtain was drawn back to allow Gene to see everything from his vantage point side on to the bath. 

“'Oo needs fantasies when you've got the real Gene Genie to 'elp yer out? Though I must admit I've imagined doin' that fer quite some time, Gladys. Now get in the other room and get on yer back.”

********


End file.
